


Losing It

by LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity



Series: 43 & 36 [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity/pseuds/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity
Summary: (Based/inspired loosly around the trailer for 1x06 and it’s kinda AU as well; I hope you like it!)





	

She watched day-in and day-out, as if in an out-of-body-experience.

 

She watched herself drift slowly and slowly away from who she truly was, and more and more back into that robot in cleats. She knew it was because everyone expected something from her, from being this glass ceiling breaker, to this name brand, and the role model to little girls everyone while being the voice for the voiceless. She was expected to be everything to everyone, the perfect possession to have. Is that what she was to her friends as well, to her team, her family, to him? She didn’t know anymore.

 

“I’m losing it,” she told him one night as they swung back and forth in the hammock they were cuddled up on, on the beach in Hawaii, enjoying a rare vacation out of the spotlight from playing their beloved sport of professional baseball for the San Diego Padres, the 2016 World Series Winners.

 

“What?” He asked her, confused as he pulled her closer to protect her from the slightly chilly air of the night.

 

“Myself,” was her quiet whisper as she snuggled closer to him.

 

“Yourself?” He asked her with a small smile and a raised eyebrow, “that’s not possible.”

 

“Yes it is,” came the soft reply from her soft, plump lips.

 

“No it isn’t,” he reassures her, nudging her head with his chin gently as his left hand came up to cup her cheek. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he looked at her, dark blue locking onto chocolate brown, “because I’d never let you lose yourself. If I did that you wouldn’t be my best friend, my Rookie, my pitcher, nor the woman I fell hopelessly in love with. And that woman? I think I’ve proven over the last year and half I’d give up anything for just to have her in my life from now and into the next life, and the life after that, _forever_.”

 

Smiling at each other, her eyes glistening with hope, love and unshed tears, and his sparkling with truth, love and promises, they both knew and felt that Ginny Baker would never lose herself and when she felt like it or when it looked like she would, Mike Lawson would always be there to pull her back and reassure her that she was always exactly who she knew she was, who he knew she was.

T _ **he End!**_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? It was just something because…. well honestly? I don’t like Amelia and Mike together AT ALL point blank! I hope you like it…please leave comments or kudos whichever you prefer! Thanks guys!  
> Pssst, what do you think of the series title? Should I change it?


End file.
